As Leaves Fall in the Hidden Leaf
by lookitstj
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi World War has been over for two years now and the world is slowly returning to its fragile peace. The ninja of Konohagakure now find themselves living in a new world, trying to find their place in this new era. It won't always be easy and fun, but growing up rarely ever is. They'll make it though. After all, they survived a war right? Multiple pairings.


_Just a few notes. First off, I don't own Naruto. Secondly, this story takes place about 3 years after the war so everyone's in the 18-20 age range, as far as the Konoha 12 (well 11 I guess) are concerned. There will be a lot of romance in this fanfic, but the pairings will be changing a lot as it goes on. I can confirm that NaruHina, NaruSakuSasu, S__asuSaku, LeeSaku, SaiSaku, HinaOC, and ShikaTema will be pairings, but I can tell you that there will be many more throughout the story so those aren't necessarily final. Hell, they're barely written in stone. Some pairings will be slash, some won't be. So if you're not into that, here's the warning. Now that that's done, I hope you enjoy :D_

* * *

Four pairs of eyes shot open in surprise, causing Hinata to retreat as back into her chair. For a while no one said anything, causing the Hyuga's personal family dining room to enter a rather uncomfortable silence. Hinata met each pair of eyes. First her father's, who still seemed to be processing the information. Next was her mother, who seemed to have processed the information rather quickly but was rather shaken by what she had just heard. Then to her sister, who appeared to be stuck between admiration, doubt, and disbelief. And then to her boyfriend, who looked to still be processing the information. Hinata gulped. This was not how she wanted this evening to go. Her father cleared his throat. And then cleared it again.

"H-Hinata, this is a very big step. Are you sure you're ready for this?" Hiashi asked, having finally processed the news that his daughter had just placed on him. Hinata took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, father. I've been considering this for about a year now and I think it is for the best if I do this." She replied politely, but firmly while looking into the eyes of each person at the table.

"Have you talked to anyone about this?" Her mother asked. In typical mother fashion, Hinata's mom was visibly concerned, running through all of the possible scenarios of her daughter's newly decided future. Hinata answered her mother with a shake of the head.

"Not really, no." She said, deciding it was best to be honest. She glanced at Naruto, who seemed slightly hurt that he wasn't consulted over such an important matter.

"Hinata, I mean, that's huge. Are you sure you want to jump into that? You're still so young." Hinata looked deep into Naruto's eyes. She could see that he had already approved, but that he was also worried about her. The warm feeling that she so often felt with him began to spread through her chest. And doubt began to creep into her mind.

"I'm sure Naruto. I feel like this will be good for me, both personally and as a ninja. I know you all are concerned, but I know what I'm getting into and I'm ready to do this." Hinata looked at Naruto again. It was because of him that she was able to address her family like this. There was another silence, but this one was more calm. Hiashi sighed and sat back in his chair.

"It sounds like you've made up your mind about this." He said after a few excruciating moments. Hinata wordlessly nodded, too nervous to speak. Would her father forbid it? Would she have the courage to do it anyway? Hiashi sighed again. "Very well, I can't stop you." Relief rushed into Hinata's lung as she took a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. Then she noticed her father wasn't done speaking.

"Hinata, you're my eldest child and I love you. If this is really what you want to do, then all I can do as a father is allow it and pray for your safety every day." He seemed as if he had more to say, but Hiashi stopped himself. He didn't look at Hinata, but instead passed her. The last few years had bought them so close together and Hinata could see the memories playing in his mind.

"Thank you father." Hinata said, standing up so that she could bow. Hiashi stood up as well and bowed back. The rest of the table took this is a cue to stand as well.

"I'm off to bed, Hinata. I know I said yes, but please think about it." The head of the Hyuga clan said before making his way towards his bedroom. Hinata's mom and sister gave their good-byes to Hinata and Naruto and went their separate ways as well, leaving the two young adults alone. Hinata took Naruto's hand and led him to the front yard of the Hyuga mansion, the two simply enjoying the silence of each other's company.

The dark sky above them seemed even more full of stars than usual, Hinata noticed as Naruto pulled her to his chest and simply held her there for a while. The two took the time to just immerse themselves in the dark sky, slightly swaying with Konohagakure's cool winter winds. Even though he said nothing, Hinata could feel the question burning in Naruto's chest. She opened her mouth to address it, but Naruto spoke first.

"I kinda wish you would've told me." He said softly. He wasn't mad or hurt, which was a relief in of itself for Hinata.

"I'm sorry. It's just that...I wanted this decision to truly be mine. Please don't be offended It's just something I had to do on my own." Naruto laughed at that, causing Hinata to look up at him. He kissed her on the forehead and she could just make out a smile through the shadows on his face.

"That sounds like something Sasuke would say." The blond explained, causing Hinata to laugh as well. Naruto rocked with her a little bit more before continuing. "I'm not offended Hinata. I totally get it. Sometimes, you gotta make sure your decision's really your's. I want you to know I'm behind you 100% in this." Hinata's heart threatened to grow wings and fly out of her chest, she was so happy. She pushed herself further into Naruto's embrace.

"Thank you Naruto."

* * *

It was early in the afternoon when Tsunade heard a small tap on her door.

"Come in!" She ordered, hiding her flask inside one of her drawers. She hadn't been drinking, of course, since Shizune would have made her sit through another lecture. Tsunade was just admiring the flask she had gotten so many decades ago. The first of many. It was decorated with a small, engraved bunny. Cheesy and cute, Tsunade wasn't sure why she kept the old thing aside from the fact that it still held her liquor.

"Um Hokage-sama?" A soft voice asked. Tsunade looked up to see Hinata Hyuga standing before her with a few sheets of paper in her hand at her side.

"Yes, Hinata?" Tsunade asked, curiously regarding the papers. Hinata took a deep breath before responding, something Tsunade noticed with great interest.

"Hokage-sama: I, Hinata Hyuga, am formally requesting to join the ranks of the ANBU organization. These are my letters of recommendation." Hinata declared, holding out the papers she had been holding. Tsunade found herself taken back by the request and briefly wondered if it was Naruto or Konohamaru playing a prank. But she quickly dismissed the idea. This would only have been funny if Hiashi was here. And even that was questionable. Tsunade took the papers.

"_You_ want to join the ANBU? Of all people, you're one of the last I would've guessed would be interested in a position there." Tsunade said, looking through the letters. One was signed from her father, which was unsurprising. However, some of the names she saw did surprise her a bit. Gai and Shizune for example. She found one from Kurenai and another from Iruka.

"Yes ma'am. I have been considering this for a while now and I feel it will be best for me both as a person and as a ninja." Hinata stated, suddenly glad she had rehearsed beforehand. It was one thing bringing up the possibility before her family, but actually bringing the request to the Hokage was another matter entirely. It took every ounce of willpower Hinata had to remain stoic.

Hinata watched as Tsunade put down her recommendation letters and reached down to one of her lower drawers. She came back up moments later with a folder in her hand. Hinata recognized it as a missions portfolio. It was a tense silence as Tsunade read through each mission statement. The blonde Hokage then looked back up at Hinata, not bothering to hide the fact that she was studying the young girl.

"Well Hinata. I, Tsunade, as the Godaime Hokage, approve your request to become an ANBU ninja." Tsunade said she stamped Hinata's missions portfolio with the Hokage's seal. She placed the letters inside the manilla folder and gave back to the Hyuga.

"Take this down to the building behind the Academy." Tsunade ordered. Hinata nodded, hoping Tsunade couldn't tell that her heart was about to leap out of her chest. With a soft thank-you, Hinata exited the Hokage's office.

* * *

"Thank you again for this, Sakura-san." Lee said as Sakura went over his leg one more time with a quick healing jutsu.

"Sure thing Lee. But you really should be more careful, especially when you're on a solo mission." Sakura warned as she stepped back and motion for Lee to stand up. The green-clad shinobi slowly stood up, testing his leg. He took a few steps, a few squats, and then a quick jump. Satisfied, her flashed Sakura his usual smile. He took a step and was about to run out of the room when Sakura grabbed him and forced him back onto the table.

"Slow down mister. You're going to have to take it easy for the next few days." Lee nodded understandingly, although Sakura could tell he was already about to go train again. "I'm serious Lee. Take it easy." Lee's smile softened, as did his overall expression much to Sakura's surprise.

"I'll try Sakura. But no promises. I mean, I have a lot of work to do if I want to keep up with everyone else. Back when we were kids, it was easy. But as we keep getting older, if I don't train hard, I'll just be more and more of a burden. I have a serious disadvantage, but I won't let that stop me from making my name, Sakura." Lee stated softly. Sakura felt a twang of guilt for making Lee go easy on his training, but then her inner doctor took over.

"I know you want to compensate, Lee. But if you end up destroying your body, what kind of name will you be making for yourself then?" She asked. Lee frowned. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you can work out and everything. But upper body only, you understand. No kicking, no running around, and definitely," Sakura said as she took off Lee's leg weights. "None of these. Come back in about two weeks and I'll look at it again, okay?" Lee gave her a smile and a quick hug before jogging out of Sakura's kitchen. The kunoichi sighed, knowing that Lee was probably about to sprint back to his usual training spot. She did a quick summoning jutsu, forcing Yuko the snail to appear.

"Yuko-chan, I need you to go find Maito Gai and tell him that Lee is only allowed to do upper body training for at least the next two weeks." Sakura requested, handing Yuko two small silver coins.

"Yes ma'am!" Yuko shouted. Sakura moved to the window and as soon as she opened it, Yuko was gone. He wasn't exactly the Yondaime, but Yuko could move far faster than Sakura or any other ninja could. Sakura looked around her apartment before grabbing a fairly large backpack. She made a final check before making her way towards Kusagakura. Right before she walked out the door, Sakura's eyes fell on a bottle Tsunade had given her for her most recent birthday. She briefly entertained the thought of bringing it with her.

"Nah," she said to herself. "Sasuke will be allowed back soon. It can wait till then." With that, Sakura closed the door and made her way towards the village gate.

**I think the later chapters are gonna be slightly longer, but I'm kinda digging this so far. Tell me what you think. Follows/favorites are so appreciated, but I really do enjoy reviews as well. But hey, you're the consumer so it's your call. If you like it, let me know. Later.**


End file.
